xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Exoctic Particle (Faster-than-light)
Even though Tori can already move faster than light in his base form he has techniques equiped within them. There are multiple phases to this technique. Jump drive - In Jump Drive he can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. able to create a wormhole or portal, allowing fast travel between two points in space. Several works use this term extensively. Warp drive - In warp drive he does not permit instantaneous travel between two points but involves a measurable passage of time. Neither does it involve a separate realm or dimension like hyperspace, but spacecraft at warp velocity can continue to interact with objects in "normal space" it makes (among other things) defensive force shields and instantaneous space travel possible. Inertialess drive - In this drive he which teleports people and/or other objects over interstellar distances instantaneously. In some cases the matter of the physical person or object is scanned or disassembled at the point of departure and information is transmitted so that the person or object may be reassembled at the point of arrival. the technology involves a "spatial coordinate remapping" whereby a distant location is remapped to a location adjacent to the point of departure on the device. This assumes existence of two coordinate systems in space: one "real" and one "relative". Another version makes use of wormhole theory, creating a fold in space to shorten travel time. All such forms of teleportation are purely hypothetical. is the measure of the resistance of a material body to a change in state of motion under the effect of an applied force. This resistance is proportional to the mass of the body.For a body to be rendered inertialess, in principle, its mass should be reduced to zero. In classical special and general relativity, massless bodies are constrained to always move at exactly the speed of light (the speed of photons in a vacuum), and the term relativity in this context in fact implies that light is always measured to move at the same speed by an observer, no matter how rapidly the observer is moving relative to any body defined as fixed. Hyperdrive - When activated, the hyperdrive shunts Tori into this other dimension, where it can cover vast distances in an amount of time greatly reduced from the time it would take in "real" space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace that corresponds to its destination in real space, it re-emerges. Usually, hyperdrive refers to a method of travel in which it takes a measurable amount of time to go from one point to another. When the distance is covered instantaneously, the term jump drive is often used. Supersymmetry - These basic classes of elementary particles: bosons, which have an integer-valued spin, and fermions, which have a half-integer spin.Each particle from one group is associated with a particle from the other, called its superpartner, whose spin differs by a half-integer. In a theory with perfectly unbroken supersymmetry, each pair of superpartners shares the same mass and internal quantum numbers besides spin - for example, a "selectron" would be aboson version of the electron, and would have the same mass energy. Category:Skills and Abilities Category:Skills